


Guardian Angel

by SWLBarnes



Category: waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angel AU, awsten is travis’s guardian angel, awsten isn’t a very good guardian angel, poor travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLBarnes/pseuds/SWLBarnes
Summary: Awsten is Travis’s guardian angel. Awsten also failed the Angel Academy seven times.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a full story, moreso just a few little stupid scenarios. I thought it would be fun to write, and it definitely was. No disrespect meant to Awsten or Travis, I love them both immensely. Just thought it would be a funny idea that could be submitted for the podcast. Only love for both of those dudes <3

  
When Travis first heard he had a guardian angel, he thought it was incredible. He was hoping for a wise old man with a halo, some wings, and a cool white robe. He thought it would make his life easier. He thought it would give him a shoulder to lean on and gain knowledge from.

Travis was wrong.

The last thing he expected was for a 20-something year old man with purple hair to show up at his doorstep at 3 AM claiming that he was, “the best thing to ever happen to him.” That was probably the biggest lie Travis had heard in his life.

Since that day, things had only gotten stranger. Their fridge had become filled with HEB orange juice, random feathers were scattered throughout the entire house, and worst of all, Travis had never felt more unsafe in his life. Before Awsten showed up, he had never even considered that ghouls, goblins, and anything else that goes bump in the night might be real. He met four vampires and two demons within the first two weeks of their time together, not to mention the ghost that favors the bread aisle of their local supermarket. It was too much to handle. His whole life had changed in such a short amount of time, and his guardian angel wasn’t one to offer much sympathy.

“What’re you writing?” Awsten’s voice wondered, the sudden sound ripping Travis out of his thoughts. He let out a frightened shout and whirled around in his rolling chair to face the man behind him.

“Jesus Christ, Awsten! What did I say about teleporting behind me?” He scolded, pinching the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. The angel shrugged.

“Dunno. I’ve been rewatching The Office lately and I’ve learned to just kinda tune you out.” Awsten popped a blueberry into his mouth as he finished speaking.

Travis reached out and snatched the box of berries from Awsten’s hands, causing the latter to call out in protest. “Dude, seriously! If this is ever going to work, you have to at least try to listen to me.” He slammed the plastic box down on his desk before turning back around to face the other man.

“You know,” the guardian began, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “You’re right. This was a good talk.” He snapped his fingers, and the blueberries appeared in his hand once again. He shot Travis a bright smile. “Have fun writing your Sonic smut fic!”

And then he was gone, leaving Travis to wonder how in the world he could know about Sonic smut fanfiction yet not know how to work a microwave.

-

“AWSTEN!” Travis’s voice echoed through the space of their shared home, his stomping feet shaking the photo frames that clung desperately to the walls. The only response he got was a disinterested groan. “Awsten, I’ve TOLD you, you can’t just leave old feathers all over the place!”

He stepped into the living room to be met with the sight of Awsten’s form draped over the couch. His legs swung back and forth behind the couch, while his head hovered just above the carpet. An old magazine was clutched in his hands.

“Travis, I hate to say it, but I think your little book is broken. This whole thing is just… gibberish. Even the pictures make no sense.”

Travis rolled his eyes and took a few long strides to reach the other man. “That’s because it’s upside down, idiot,” he muttered, grabbing it from his hands and turning it around before dropping it back in front of his face. “Now, can we get to the matter at hand?”

Awsten’s brow furrowed at the expression and he looked up at his friend, only for his eyes to light up in realization. “Oh! I get it!” He exclaimed, jumping up and tossing the magazine to the side. “Matter at hand? You’re holding a feather in your HAND! Humanity is so easy.” He stood there with a smug smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. Never before had Travis seen a more punchable face.

“Why do you keep leaving feathers everywhere, Awsten?” His tone had changed considerably, and it now sounded as if he was talking to a child.

Awsten shrugged and fell back onto the couch, allowing himself to sink into the cushions. “It’s called preening, dude. My feathers don’t sort themselves out.”

Travis crossed his arms over his chest. “That doesn’t answer my question. Why are they EVERYWHERE?”

The angel raised a brow. “Well, where are they supposed to go? I swear, if Angel Academy had told me it would be this difficult…”

“You failed the Angel Academy!” Travis shouted, tossing his hands in the air in frustration. “Seven times! You failed the Angel Academy seven times! I don’t think you’re the best person to ask about what they do and don’t teach!”

“Oh really? Well, if you have any other angel alumni you’d like to call up, I’d be more than happy to get their input.”

Travis went to bed early that day.

-

Awsten had been staying at home a lot more recently. He seemed to have realized that jobs weren’t exactly easy to come by when you didn’t technically exist. So, instead of going out and doing something productive, he decided it was best to stay at home and do normal human home things.

The issue was, he still didn’t quite grasp the concept of what normal human things really were. This made life for his roommate increasingly difficult by the day.

“Hey Aws, could you- OH JESUS CHRIST!” Travis slapped a hand over his eyes and spun around, turning his back from the room he had just entered. “Awsten,” he began in a shaky voice, “where are your clothes?”

“Didn’t put em on.

“O-okay… can I ask why?”

“Clothes are dumb.”

Travis sighed in exasperation. “Well, could you at least cover your junk so I can talk to you?” He waited until Awsten gave a slight hum before turning back around. A blanket was now draped over Awsten’s legs as he lounged across the couch. Note to self, Travis thought, get new couch cushions.

-

Their issues continued to escalate from there, somehow. In fact, this guardian angel seemed to be the only reason Travis ever got hurt nowadays.

“Hey, could you pass me my phone charger?” Travis asked as he sat rather uncomfortably in the old armchair in their living room. His laptop was perched precariously on the armrest and both of his legs were resting on the ottoman in front of him, thick casts encasing both legs. A pair of crutches stood off to the side.

Awsten gave a monotonous hum before responding. “Why? You’ve got legs.”

Travis allowed silence to fall over them for a beat as he stared at the man in disbelief. “Both my legs are broken, man!” He pointed out, his jaw hanging slightly ajar.

“So? You’ve still got legs, not my fault they don’t work.”

“It is your fault!” Travis cried, throwing his arms in the air. “It literally, in every way, is your fault! You’re the one that dragged me out to meet a couple of sketchy dudes at a sketchy location with no thought process behind it whatsoever! Remember that? Your friends that turned out to be demons that just so happened to want you dead? Yeah! So yes, this is your fault!”

Awsten cocked his brow in response to Travis’s sudden outburst. “I don’t see what this has to do with the current situation.”

Travis’s eyes went steely as they bored into the angel’s head. If there was ever a time for his legs to miraculously start working again so he could punch the lights out of his guardian angel… “You’re telekinetic, I don’t see what the big deal is with you having to literally use your mind to give me something.”

Awsten groaned and threw his phone to the side, letting it bounce across the couch cushions. “Alright, if you’re gonna be so annoying about it, why don’t I just heal you?” With that being said, he stood up from his place on the couch. Before Travis could even utter a word of confusion, Awsten had placed a finger to his forehead. A white, hot pain shot through his leg momentarily, then the pain was gone. All of it. Even his casts had vanished.

The brown eyed man stared down at his now working legs in shock, his jaw dropped open entirely. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me…”

They now keep a detailed list of everything Awsten is capable of doing. Near the bottom in tiny letters it includes the point “looking like a SNACK.” Travis did not agree to this. It’s there anyways. He’s currently trying to figure out if there is any way to trade in your guardian angel for a better model. No luck so far, but he promises to keep you updated. Wish him luck.


End file.
